Five Nights With You 2 (Reader X Various)
by Your Intellegence
Summary: It seemed like an easy job, being a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Then on your first day, you stay a little late. "Little."
1. Chapter 1 (You Die)

Yay, another sequel to another one of my most popular stories! Anyways, this was another heavily demanded one, so I decided to write it now. This will NOT be a direct sequel to Five Nights with You One, so without further adieu I present to you:

Five Nights With You 2 (Reader X Various)

A Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fanfiction

Chapter 1 (You Die)

It was the late eighties. Everything was going pretty well in the world, save for a few minor scuffles between countries. However, not everything was going well for you. You needed money desperately, you had been living on ramen and McDonalds for a while now. Your rent needed to be paid, plus all your clothes were either torn or just plain old. You were reading a newspaper scanning for jobs when you saw something interesting. An establishment called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" had a job opening for a waitress, open to anyone regardless of experience. "Perfect." you said to yourself, cracking a smile.

You went to the restaurant the next day, noting a few things when you walked through the doors. The place was very clean despite the children running everywhere, plus it smelled like freshly baked bread. You wandered into the room called the "Game Room" and made a beeline for the door that said management. You knocked on the door a few times, and upon hearing a deep voice say "Come in." you opened the door. You had made sure to look your best today, even wearing your fanciest shirt for the occasion.

The manager was a large man, wearing a black suit with similarly colored pants and shoes. His hair was receded and slicked back, sporting a dark shade of grey. "Are you here for the job?" the man asked, his deep voice resounding through the room. "Yeah." you replied. "Take a seat Miss…" "(Y/n)." you said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Do you have any previous waitress experience?" You thought for a second. "Yeah, I worked at Olive Garden for a while." The man seemed to think for a while. "You've got the job. You'll start tomorrow." You were pretty surprised by the sudden acceptance, but also happy that you got the job. "Oh uh...thanks! See you then." The man shook your hand and introduced himself as Frederick Delton. You then walked out of the restaurant, ready to start about your new job tomorrow.

You walked into the pizzeria, wearing your new work clothes. The day went by fairly boringly, just standard waitress stuff. But as the place was closing, one of your co-workers spilled a vat of pizza sauce everywhere. He talked you into helping him clean up, so you had to stay late. You hoped you wouldn't stay too late, as your mom wanted to know how your first day on the job was.

As you cleaned you got really into it, not noticing how fast the time was going by. It was eleven fifty by the time you finished. "Crap...stayed too late." you grumbled to yourself. You went to grab the keys from the manager's office, spending another five minutes. As you were walking out of the manager's office you tripped and fell, spending another three minutes. As you were about to walk out you heard bells start to play. Twelve of them to be exact. As you listened to the bells you felt a chill go down your spine. You felt like something was very wrong, very, very wrong. You quickly made your way into the Game Area, where you saw something bad.

All of the animatronics were gathered around the door. They stood there in all of their shiny glory, Toy Bonnie with his piercing emerald eyes, Toy Chica still looking weirdly attractive, and Toy Freddy who looked almost as fat as Mr. Delton. Then, as you watched them they started to move. Bonnie started to power walk over to you, a hungry glint in his eyes, while Toy Chica and Toy Freddy took the left and right. Adrenaline coursed through your veins, and you ran to the manager's office in a panic.

You quickly ran in and shut the door, panting from the speed you ran. You heard the clomping footsteps of the animatronics as they made their way to you. Then, all was quiet. You thought they had left for a few seconds, until Toy Bonnie's fist smashed through the door, grabbing your arm. You cried out in pain as jagged wood stabbed into your arm, crimson blood running free from the wounds. Toy Bonnie's other arm smashed through the door and threw it open, sending the wood deeper into your arm.

As Toy Bonnie tried to grab your other arm you nimbly escaped his grip, and started to run down the hall, but you crashed into Toy Chica. You looked up, and she stared down at you before reaching a hand to her face. With one quick motion she ripped her beak from her face, exposing a row of very real looking human teeth. Her eyes turned a dark shade of black, her pupils lighting in in white lights. Then she screamed at you, stunning you for a second due to how loud it was. It sounded like metal grinding mixed with the screams of a woman. You covered your ears, allowing Toy Bonnie to grab your wrists. Him and Toy Chica hoisted you up on their shoulders, keeping a tight grip no matter how much you struggled and screamed.

The two of them carried you to the back room, where you saw something horrid. A suit about the size of Toy Bonnie sat on the counter, looking similar as well, save for the animal it was based off of. The suit you were about to be stuffed into, was that of a (h/c) cat. The front of the suit was open, allowing you to see all the wires and crossbeams that would surely crush your bones while you were being stuffed. You tried to break free, but it was to no avail, the animatronic's grip was too tight. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica moved you around, putting you into a position optimal for stuffing.

The first thing they did was push your legs into the suit's legs. The wires cut into your legs, exposing red muscle and white bone. Then they pressed down the front, crushing your legs completely. You screamed and begged for them to stop, but they seemed to be enjoying it. They then pressed your arms into the suit arms, cutting deep into your arms. They put the front of the arms on next, crushing your arms and pulping your bones. You couldn't feel your arms or legs any more. They then pushed your torso into the the suit, cutting your back and into your spine. They pressed the front of the suit on then, crushing your ribcage and rupturing your organs. A stream of blood now flowed from your mouth. It hurt to much to try and struggle anymore. You looked down, and saw the suit had crushed your torso down to and ultra skinny size. Then you looked back up and saw Toy Bonnie standing in front of you, holding the head. You tried to object, but only more blood escaped your mouth. The head had pale blue eyes, with cat ears and spots where whiskers would be. Toy Bonnie raised the suit's head over your own, and quickly shoved the head on.

You felt your skull crack, your eyes pop, your teeth broken out of their sockets. You couldn't see any more. The last thing you remembered before you died was cold crawling over your body, or maybe that was just the blood.

You woke up. _Why am I alive? _You looked around, hearing your eyes whirr in their sockets. _That doesn't sound normal. _The room seemed dimly lit, but you could see in the dark oddly enough. Then you remembered what had happened. You raised a hand in front of your face, finding a multi-jointed (h/c) hand of an animatronic. You looked down, and saw the rest of your body was that of a (h/c) cat animatronic. You started to panic. You raised your arms to your head (oddly quickly for robotic limbs) and felt that your head was made of the same hard substance as the rest of your body. You felt two cat ears on the top of your head, and you had a small muzzle. The panic level increased. You got off the table you were sitting on, hitting the floor with a loud clank. Your legs were wobbly, but after a bit they held. You took a few test steps, then walked out of the room.

You were found yourself in the main hall. You felt like you had to go somewhere, specifically somewhere down the main hall. You walked down the main hall, your steps resounding with small metal clanks. You walked into the Game Area, where you saw Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy in the room. You heard them talking, yet their mouths weren't really moving. "That went fairly well." Toy Bonnie said in a slight British accent. "Yeah, I think so too." Toy Chica said, her voice having a slight mexican tinge. "Well, what do we do now?" Toy Freddy asked, his voice having a southern lilt. You took a step towards the group, making this one loud. Three heads turned to you, all equally confused.

"Oh." said Toy Bonnie. "That doesn't usually happen."


	2. Chapter 2 (Your New Life)

Chapter 2 (Your New Life)

You stood in the doorway leading into the Game Area, staring down the animatronics that killed you. You tried to vocalize something, but all that came out was a garbled mess of static. The group of animatronics quickly walked up to you. "I know this is weird, you're probably mad at us, but trust me, we didn't know this would happen either." said Toy Bonni, his voice dripping with energy. Toy Chica wrapped an arm around your shoulders, the arm cold to the touch. "You're probably going to be here awhile, so you should probably get used to your new body." said Toy Chica, her voice sounding like honey. You tried to talk again, but only static came out. _Why can't I talk!? _you yelled in your head.

"You can't quite talk yet, you haven't been around as long as us. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." Toy Bonnie said, his long ears lowering slightly. You looked down at your body, mentally sighing over the fact that your were an animatronic. You felt someone lift your chin up, and looked up to see Toy Freddy. "I know how you feel, we all felt like that when we were created." Toy Freddy reassured, motioning to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. _Wait what? _You concentrated on your voice and tried to speak. "YoU...weRe...likE...Me?" you asked, your voice jittery and robotic, but at least you could speak now.

Toy Bonnie seemed surprised. "Wow, that was fast. But yes, we were once like you, except we were a lot younger." They seemed to flicker for a second, giving you a slight look at what they would look like as humans. Toy Bonnie was fairly tall, keeping his rosy cheeks and having bright blue hair. He wore a robin's egg blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of out of place dress pants and sneakers. He also strangely had rabbit ears growing out of the top of his head, and you could see faint wisps of a rabbit tall coming from his lower back. Toy Chica kept her rosy cheeks as well, looking surprisingly attractive. Her hair was fairly long, about upper back length. She wore a low cut top with a neon yellow jacket, and a pair of jean shorts, along with having a pair of slippers. Toy Freddy had on a tan tuxedo vest with a pair of matching jeans, under the tuxedo vest had had a brown dress shirt, with a pair of tan loafers. You stared at their human forms, a glad change from their creepy animatronic forms.

Toy Bonnie rested a surprisingly soft hand on your plastic shoulder. "By the rate you're progressing, you should be able to do this in a day or so." Toy Bonnie looked down the hall, focusing on something in the distance. "For now, you'd better meet the rest of your new family." Toy Bonnie grabbed your hand, which you loosely held, still scared of what he might do. You looked into his eyes , noting the dazzling emerald color. Then, he changed back to his animatronic form, seemingly melting into it, along with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. Toy Chica rested a hand on your shoulder, Toy Freddy grabbed your other arm.

The four of you first walked down the hallway and to a room labeled "Parts and Services". Toy Bonnie let go of your hand and knocked on the door. A voice saying "Come in." came from inside. Toy Bonnie opened the door and walked inside, pulling you with him. You noticed the room was very dark, but you could still see thanks to your animatronic eyes, seeing animatronics you didn't know about. "(Y/n), meet Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy." Bonnie was leaning against a wall, tuning a guitar with his one arm. When he saw you, he quickly turned into his human form. He had no face for starters, the cutoff being just above his upper lip. He had a pair of purple bunny ears on the top of his head, along with having the same bunny tail as Toy Bonnie. He had a lavender t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a purple pair of sneakers.

He set down his guitar and walked over to you, holding out his hand. "Hi. I see my friends got to you?" You nodded, shaking his hand. Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie. "How did this happen?" Toy Bonnie shrugged. "I dunno." Bonnie looked back at you, the red pinpricks of light serving as his eyes shining. "Well, whatever the cause, you're one of us now. I look forward to working with you." Bonnie went back to his guitar, changing back to his animatronic form.

Chica walked over to you next, changing into her human form as well. Her head was slightly tall, probably due to the fact that her jaw and her head were two separate things. She had on a dull yellow sweater, along with a pair of skinny jeans. She looked over you, making a "Tch." noise. "I didn't know you existed! Why haven't I seen you before?" "She's new here." Toy Bonnie replied, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh, ok! I'll see you around!" Chica said, a tinge of airheadedness in her voice. Foxy next walked up, changing into his human form. He had a pale red blouse on, along with a pair of tattered brown shorts, along with having a hook for a right hand. "Great, someone else to worry about…" Foxy grumbled. "Ye seem nice. I will probably hang out with ye sometime, so be prepared. Don't worry, I grow on you." Foxy walked back to the back of the room with a sneer on his face.

Freddy was the last to walk up. He wore a dark brown tuxedo and black bow tie, with a pair of darker brown dress pants and shoes. He looked nervous, as he was shuffling up to you and wringing his hands. "Um...h-hi. I'm Freddy…" You raised your hand up to try to calm him, but he flinched away from it. "Ah! S-sorry…" Freddy quickly shuffled away and back to the end of the room. Toy Bonnie pulled you back into the hallway. "That went well." Toy Bonnie said, sounding surprised. Toy Chica then grabbed your arm and pulled you back into the Game Area. "Look, you're probably very mad at us for killing you." said Toy Chica, which you agreed to with a nod. "You probably won't want to talk to us for a while, and I understand that. But you will have to work with us." Toy Chica pulled you to the southwest, towards an area called Kid's Cove.

You were pulled into the area, where you saw an animatronic you saw when you were a waitress. Mangle looked up at you from the floor and quickly changed into her human form. She had the same rosy cheeks as the rest of the new ones, and had one black eye with a white pupil. She wore a white tank top with a pair of ripped jeans, her hair was dyed a light pink and was being held in a ponytail. "Hey. Sorry you had to see me like that. I'm Mangle, what's your name?" Mangle asked, her voice sounding sad. You concentrated. "(Y/N)." you said, speaking getting more and more natural. "Oh cool you've already gotten the hang of talking. Don't worry, you should be able to go human in a few hours." Mangle smiled, the same sadness present in her smile.

Toy Chica pulled you out of the room and handed you off to Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy wrapped his arm around yours, the plastic on plastic making a slight scraping sound. "I do want to be friends with you miss (Y/n). I hope that one day you can forgive us." Toy Freddy pulled you to a corner of the room, where you saw a balloon. This balloon was being held by a child, who turned human when he saw you. He wore a red and blue striped shirt, with matching shorts and a propeller hat. He looked a little younger than you, only about a year or two though. "Hello. You seem like the type who would want to be friends. But for now, you haven't proven you're worthy of the honor. So for now, just stay away from me." Balloon Boy turned back into an animatronic and went back to his corner.

You were about to be pulled away again, but with a burst of strength you wrenched your arm out of Toy Freddy's grip. "Hey!" Toy Freddy yelled. You ran to the far end of the Game Area and to an area called the Prize Counter filled with plushies. You ducked under a counter, surprising yourself with you well you could move for an animatronic. You heard Toy Freddy's footsteps run up to the counter you were behind. "It's ok (y/n)! I'm not going to hurt you!" There was a pause, then his footsteps walked away. You looked over the counter, and seeing no one slid back down. You looked at your hands, the hands of an animatronic, something you hated. You rested your head in your hands, feeling your cat ears against your fingers. You started to cry, tears of oil staining your plastic palms. Suddenly, you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see a very thin black thing standing over you. It had a mask that looked extremely happy, purple lines going down from the eyes. The thing only had three fingers on each hand, white lines wrapped across it's arms and legs.

"Hush." the thing said. "Don't cry. You need to accept who you are. What you are." The black thing wiped your tears away with one of it's fingers. And just like that, the thing was gone. You looked back at your hands, now a dark brown instead of their usual (h/c) color. You looked over the counter again, still seeing nobody. You got to your feet and walked back over to the Game Area. You noticed a sign saying exit, and immediately walked over there. You were about to open the door, when you felt a cold hand on your shoulder. You looked behind you to see Bonnie in his animatronic form. "Don't go outside. If you do you'll die again." You were about to run again, but Bonnie tightened his grip. "I know you don't want to be here, but you have no choice now. I'm sorry. If you want to be alone, go back to the Prize Counter." You nodded and started to walk back to the area you were just in.

You walked back behind the counter and slumped down again. You didn't feel tired. You didn't feel hungry either. You just felt depressed. You would never see your family again, or most of your friends, unless they came here. You really hoped they would, you wanted to see them again. Pangs of sadness and loneliness echoed through your being. You were about to start crying again when Toy Bonnie suddenly leaned over the counter. "Hey guys! I found he-" You grabbed Toy Bonnie into a hug, your tears staining his shoulder. "Woah woah. It's ok." Toy Bonnie said, hugging you back. "I know this is hard, but you'll get over it. We all did." Toy Bonnie sighed, hugging you tighter.

"We've all lost the same thing, we all get over it in different ways. If this is yours, let the tears flow."


	3. Chapter 3 (You Are Welcomed)

Just saying, this chapter may be a little weird for some people.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 3 (You Are Welcomed)

You had been sitting under the counter for thirty minutes. You wondered how you would explain this to your friends and family, if you even got the chance. You wondered why you gave Toy Bonnie a big hug, after all he freaking murdered you. For that matter, why haven't you tried to punch any of them in the face? Why weren't you pissed?! As you sat you started to cry again, black tears rolling down your forced smile. Suddenly, Toy Bonnie peaked over the counter. "Hey uh...I know this must be awful for you, but we wanted to do something for you." He motioned for you to stand up, which you did slowly. When you did, you saw that the entire Game Area had been lit up, even the rides were functioning. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" the entire group of animatronics yelled.

You still felt sad, but the concept of a party in your honor helped a little. You walked around the counter and into the light. "We have two hours until management comes, so let's have some fun!" Toy Bonnie said. You nodded in agreement. The first person that came over to you was Mangle. You hadn't noticed it before, but she had a pair of white fox ears and a large fluffy tail. "Hey (y/n). I'm sorry for what happened, but this is your new life. So let's have some fun before we have to perform!" Mangle gave you a big hug, her arms fitting neatly around your plastic chest. The next few people that came over were the old animatronics.

"Aye! Hello again (y/n)!" Foxy said, who also had the same pair of fox ears and tail, save for the crimson coloring. "(Y/n), have some fun ok? You need it." Bonnie said, his red pupils dim. "Alright…" you said, now getting the hang of talking. Bonnie gave you a few pats on the back, Chica giving you an arm hug. The next person that came over was Freddy, who had followed behind Bonnie. "H-Hey (y/n)." You noticed Freddy had a pair of round bear ears on the top of his head. You raised a hand, but he flinched away again. "S-Sorry." Freddy quickly held out a red rose, which you took. It looked like it smelled nice, but you still couldn't go human yet, so you couldn't smell it.

Just then, you felt something click in your brain. You looked at your hand, which seemed to melt. You blinked, and the melting stopped. You walked over to a chair and sat down, your weight making the chair creak a little. You heard a flick of static come over the speakers. You looked up to see the old animatronics on stage. "H-Hi everyone. Us and the T-Toy models played rock p-paper scissors and we w-won, so we get to play m-music tonight."

You saw Bonnie plug in his guitar and Chica set up some drums. Freddy grabbed a microphone, plugging that in as well. "I h-hope you enjoy this." Freddy's reclusive attitude seemed to melt then, his stance became more confident, and he smiled a insanely large smile. "Let's do this!" Freddy yelled. Chica clicked her drum sticks a few times, and then Bonnie played the opening chords from Joan Jett's I Love Rock and Roll. Freddy started to sing the lyrics then. "I saw him dancin' there by the record machine! I knew he must've been about seventeen!" You could see Bonnie was really into the song, his fingers a whirr on the guitar. "The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song, and I could tell it wouldn't be long beforehe was with me, yeah me! And I could tell it wouldn't be long before he was with me, yeah me, SINGIN'" The entire band came in on this one. "I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock n' roll, so come an' take the time an' dance with me!"

Freddy's voice was amazing, sounding like someone made Morgan Freeman into a singer. "He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name. That don't matter he said 'cause it's all the same. Said 'Can I take you home, where we can be alone?" Bonnie was getting even more into his guitar, he was hitting all the notes. Chica also seemed really intense, hitting the drums like the heads of her enemies. "An' next we were movin' on, yeah was with me, yeah me! Next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me! SINGIN'" All of the animatronics joined in on this one. "I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL! SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY! I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL! SO COME AN' TAKE THE TIME AND DANCE WITH ME!" Bonnie launched into the song's signature guitar solo, his hands moving with purpose and style. His lips were twisted into a massive smile, like he was getting off just by playing the guitar.

"Said 'Can I take you home, where we can be alone? An' next we were movin' on, yeah was with me, yeah me! Next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me! SINGIN'" Now you joined in, finally getting the hang of your voice. "I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL! SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY! I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL! SO COME AND TAKE THE TIME AND DANCE WITH ME!" Everyone looked at you, but you didn't care at this point, after all what was there to care about? The song ended, everyone including you cheering. Then you noticed something. Your arms were melting again. This time you stared at your arms, then you felt like an electric shock went through your body. Your body froze up, and you felt like liquid was running down your body.

When you looked down you saw you looked human. You had a (h/c) summer dress on, ending near your ankles. You had a pair of sandals on, strangely fitting for the rest of your attire. Your skin was really pale, and you noticed you had (h/c) nail polish on. Toy Bonnie noticed you first. "(Y/n)! Hold on, I'll grab a mirror. The other animatronics looked at you, all of them simultaneously checking you out. You felt your cheeks heat up, which you were glad to feel. They all seemed to have this look in their eyes, though you couldn't really tell what it was. Toy Bonnie came back, his running making his bunny ears wobble, which made you laugh really hard.

Toy Bonnie frowned. "Yes I know I look goofy when I run, shut up." He held out the mirror. Your face looked like it did before, save for the freckles on your cheeks where whiskers would be. You now had pale blue eyes, different from you (e/c) eyes you had before. You noticed that your hair had kept it's length, but you noticed now you had two (h/c) cat ears sprouting from the top of your head. This confused you somewhat, which made you notice a flick of something from behind your head. Looking back you saw that a (h/c) cat tail coming out from your lower back. You gasped at this, your tail poofing up. Mangle rested a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, both me and Foxy reacted that way when we saw that we had new appendages. Get used to it, it'll be there for a while." You looked back at your reflection, looking at the new you.

You heard someone step up behind you, your cat ears swiveling backwards in response. You turned around to see Chica. "Oh my god! You look perf!" You blushed slightly. "Thanks…" you mumbled out, still uncomfortable around the things that killed you. You suddenly felt tired, your legs giving way and falling to the floor. When your knees hit the ground they made the sound of something hard hitting the floor. "Dang it!" you yelled, your voice back to it's robotic sounding fashion. You looked down and saw you were back to being an animatronic. Toy Freddy helped you up. "Don't worry miss (y/n), you'll get the hang of switching bodies. For now, you need to rest." Toy Freddy guided you to the stage, where he leaned you up against the back wall. "You can stay here until you don't feel tired. Don't worry, we'll just be here."

You slid down the wall into a sitting position, tired beyond belief. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. _

The Next Morning

You woke up to the prodding touch of invasive fingers. "How'd this get here…" You opened your eyes, startling the blonde man who was investigating your body. "Hey Ted! Come look at this!" the man yelled behind him. _Time to leave. _you thought to yourself. You stood up while the man was looking behind himself. You started to walk off, when you noticed Freddy's was full of people. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy were walking around the restaurant in their animatronic bodies, They hadn't noticed you were up yet, but they soon did when the blonde man noticed you had stood up. "AGH! TED GET IN HERE!" A man wearing a golden security badge ran into the room, immediately locking eyes with you.

"I see we have a new crewmember here?" Ted panted, motioning towards you. "Yeah, please take care of it." You were watching this, but when you heard him say 'Take care of it.' you decided it was time to leave. You quickly stepped of the stage and walked down the main hall. You were about to round the corner when you felt a strong grip on your arm. You looked behind you to see Ted, with an inhumanly strong grip on your arm. "Uh uh ah! You're not goin' anywhere darlin'." Ted said, a strangely large grin on his face. You noticed his teeth were a brilliant shade of white. You tried to jerked your arm out of Ted's iron grip, but his hand showed no signs of budging. "You're a strange one. I didn't create you…" He mumbled the last sentence so you couldn't hear. "Ah, but that's no matter. For you, it's lights out darling~" He seemed to take a sick joy in that last sentence. His pupils dilated immensely, his eyes only appearing to have white in them. He reached a hand around your back and opened a panel, flicking an off switch before you could react.

Your entire body went limp, but you could still see out of your eyes. "Let's see, where should I put you? Ah, I know. I'll put you where everything unwanted gets tossed away!" Ted slung your limp body over his shoulder, grunting as he hefted the weight. He carried you back around the corner and opened the door to parts and services. "Bye for now darling! Don't let me catch you out again!" You adjusted your head so you were looking directly into his almost white eyes. His smile suddenly faded. "Or I'll do worse than what you've already been through." He threw into into the dark room, your body hitting the ground with a loud crash. Ted guffawed, and slammed the door shut, eliminating the light of the room.

You heard shuffling around you, and then you felt someone open your back panel. You couldn't see who it was, as your face was pressed against the floor. You felt them flick the switch, and you had control of your body once more. You looked behind you, seeing a smiling Bonnie. "Sorry about that. That's why we've never been able to leave this room during the day." You felt like something was in the back of your mind, something you could reach. You reached into the back of your mind, and concentrated on that thing. And suddenly, you were human. "Ah good, it seems you figured out how to change." Bonnie congratulated. From the way he was leaning over you, his rabbit ears were really close to your face. A thought crossed your mind. You reached up and grabbed one of his ears, feeling their soft fuzziness. He seemed a little surprised, but then he got the same thought. He reached over your head and started to feel one of your cat ears. "You feel nice." Bonnie smirked. You felt a hot blush cover your face, and you quickly retracted your hand. Your cat tail whipped back and forth in a mixture of anger and excitement.

"Glad you're here. I wanted someone different to talk to anyways."


	4. Chapter 4 (The Old)

Chapter 4 (The Old)

"How did you die?" you asked Bonnie. Bonnie let out a small sigh. "I remember clearly. All of us died the same way." Bonnie said, motioning to the rest of the old animatronics. "There's this man. A golden piece of metal rested on his chest. He was always cast in some strange purple light, even when we see him now. He killed all the animatronics here." said Bonnie, staring off into space. "I wonder where that man is now…" "H-He may still be around here." added Freddy. "You're just l-lucky you didn't die to him. What h-he does is so much worse than what you experienced."

Bonnie stood up. "Want to do something actually fun?" You stood up with him. "Sure. Anything's better than sitting here." Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stood up too. "Can we come?" asked a pouting Chica. "Aye, we would like that." added Foxy. "Go right ahead." replied Bonnie. Bonnie walked over to the door, fidgeting with the lock. You heard a click, and the door opened. All of the animatronics changed to their animatronic bodies, you followed suit. "Shall we?" asked Bonnie. "Gladly." You answered, smiling the best you could in your animatronic body.

The five of you walked out of the Parts and Services room. Kids ran through the halls, stopping when they saw the group of battered animatronics, and you. The five of you walked into the Game Area. You watched as heads turned to look at you, including the heads of the Toy Models. Bonnie took the middle, Freddy shuffled to the left, and Foxy and Chica strided to the right. You decided to keep the back lines. Everybody watched as Bonnie walked up the stage and stood on the right. Freddy and Chica also walked onstage, Foxy leaned against the back wall near you.

Bonnie looked like he was about to say something, but he suddenly froze. He teetered from left to right for a second, before falling straight off the stage, revealing Ted behind him, golden badge gleaming in the light. "What did I say about you guys leaving...oh yeah, I TOLD YOU TO F*CKING NOT!" Parents and kids alike gasped. Ted quickly collected himself. "Right, sorry kid's place. Anyways, back to your trash can of a room~!" Ted was suddenly behind Freddy, who fell over, followed by Chica.

Ted ran up to you and Foxy at a blinding speed, behind Foxy before you could react. Ted looked you over. "I remember you! I warned you about leaving, so…" Ted was almost behind you, when you decided you'd had enough of his crap. You spun around, bringing your fist into Ted's face with a sickening crack. Ted spun to the ground, screams echoed through the room. Ted held his hand to his face, feeling the gash in his cheek, blood oozing from the wound.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you." Ted held his bloody hand to his face, and a humongous grin full of brilliant white teeth spread across his face. He rolled onto his back, slowly getting up, torso raising off the ground without any support and into a standing position. His pupils became tiny pinpricks, so small they were hard to see. He cracked his jaw, followed by his neck. He slammed his fist into his palm. "My turn darling!" He let out a crazy giggle and suddenly rushed to you, picking you up off the ground. _How!? _Ted grabbed you by your leg and swung you over his head and slammed you into the tiled floor, swung you over his head again, slamming you into the ground again, and repeated the process five times. You felt parts of your suit crack and sparks jump from your joints.

He picked you up by your head and slammed you into the wall, almost flattening your face. He threw you onto the ground, followed by a consecutive series of hard stomps. He picked you up again, reached a hand around your back and deactivated you. He stomped over to the Parts and Services room, opened the door, and kicked you like a soccer ball into the room. "NEVER LEAVE AGAIN! Next time I catch you, I'll dismantle you piece by piece and melt you with a f*cking blowtorch." You heard him walk off, and just when you thought he was gone you heard him throw the rest of the old animatronics into the room with you. "Good night~" He slammed the door, plunging the room into darkness.

The room stayed dark for a long time, nobody moving at all. Suddenly, you heard the door open, followed by the whirring that signaled an animatronic. You heard the animatronic fiddle with the old ones, before turning to you. "You really shouldn't leave while Ted is out." Whispered the familiar mexican lilt of Toy Chica. She quickly left the room, leaving you and the rest to turn on.

"Ow…" mumbled Chica. You gave her a glare, your animatronic body jittery and near broken. "How do you think I feel?" you yelled. You felt a presence behind you, and turned to see Freddy. "You need to be f-f-fixed. Hold still." You did as he asked as you felt him move around inside your torso, fixing the cracks and broken joints. However, this also meant he could explore your body a little.

"Done." Freddy mumbled. You went to thank him, but he had already moved back to his corner. _Why's he so shy? _You changed into your more comfortable human body and walked over to Bonnie and Chica, sitting in between them. "Don't worry, you'll have fun while you're here." You gave him a glum look. "How could I?" Bonnie smiled.

"Because when it turns to night, that's when the real fun begins."

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been trying to beat all the presets on FNaF 2. Don't worry I have an awesome thing planned for the next one.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	5. Chapter 5 (Twelve to Six AM)

Chapter 5 (Twelve to Six AM)

You stayed in the Parts and Services room for the remainder of the day for two reasons, the first one being that you didn't want another run in with Ted. The second one was that you enjoyed the Old animatronic's company. They seemed to be more calm than the super hyped up Toy models, a welcome change from your normal encounters with them. You had been talking for a while, when you heard the door to Parts and Services lock. "Crap!" You sped over to the door, jiggling the knob a few times. "How are we going to get out?" Bonnie smiled and motioned towards Freddy. Freddy shuffled over to the door, taking a pin out of his top hat. He inserted the pin into a section of the knob, moved it around a bit, and with a click he opened the door.

You smiled , changing into your human body and walked over to Freddy, giving him a big hug. "Thanks!" Freddy froze up, obviously uncomfortable with the hug. You released him from your arms and walked out the door. You saw the building's lights had been dimmed, though you could still see perfectly well. You strided down the hall and into the Game Area. The Toy models were walking off the stage with a dull look on their collective faces, which brightened up upon seeing you. "Hey (y/n)!" they all simultaneously greeted. Toy Bonnie quickly walked over to you, changing into his human body as well. "Sorry about Ted, I should've warned you about leaving your designated room." You smiled. "It's fine, I would've found out either way."

You were still uncomfortable around the Toy models, but less so now that you knew that you were all in the same boat. "Are you ready for your first time?" Toy Freddy asked, his southern tone making the question strangely seductive sounding. A small blush lit up on your face, causing Toy Freddy to laugh. "Not like that. Ready for your first night?" "Oh." you let out a small sigh. "Am I gonna…" Toy Chica smiled. "Yes you will, but don't worry, you'll get over it." You froze up, the concept of killing people running through your mind. _I don't want to kill people! _The animatronics must have seen the shock on your face, as they gathered around you. "It's okay (y/n)! It's what you're made to do, this is completely natural." comforted Chica.

All the present animatronics gave similar comforting words, which didn't help at all of course. "I don't want to kill people!" you yelled. Toy Bonnie let out a sigh. "You won't want to at first, but as your new life goes on, you'll want to hurt people more and more. Eventually that'll take up all you want to do, all your thoughts will be devoted to killing, even during the day." Toy Bonnie motioned to himself, then the rest of the animatronics. "It's started in all of us, that's partially why we keep the old animatronics in the Parts and Services room, we don't want them to hurt anyone." You stared down at your shaking hands. _All I'll want to do is kill people…_ Bonnie put a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry (y/n), there's nothing we can do to stop it."

_I need to get out of here. _You saw the door to Kid's Cove was open, which you quickly bolted towards. You heard the animatronics calling after you, but you disregarded their voices. You quickly ran into the room and shut the door, then turning around to see Mangle in her animatronic body. She noticed you, quickly changing into her human body. "Oh hey (y/n). Are you ready for your first night?" You slid down the door, placing your head between your knees. "No, I'm not f*cking ready!" you screamed. "How am I gonna live with killing someone every night!?" Mangle sat next to you. "I know you you feel, all of the Toy models, myself included, were like that when we found out. Eventually we just accepted it."

You started to cry, Mangle draping an arm around your shoulder. "Shshshsh, it's alright." You kept crying, when suddenly you felt something really good. Mangle was gently stroking your head, down your back and over your tail. It felt strangely good, calming really. You calmed down, giving into the petting. You heard something rumbling inside your chest, listening closer you found it was purring. You didn't care though, for something this good makes anything else not matter. You looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven PM. "I don't want to kill people Mangle." you looked up at her. "I know, but you'll get used to it. For now, just focus on me." You looked into Mangle's eyes, their light pink color soothing.

You snuggled up beside Mangle, her warm body comforting. The two of you sat there together for thirty minutes, both of you happy, something you both hadn't been for a while. Then, Foxy knocked on the door. "Can I come in lasses? I need to make a game plan for tonight." "Go away!" Mangle yelled, a slight static behind her voice. Foxy banged on the door a few times. "Fine by me, I guess we won't kill the bilge rat of a night guard tonight." Mangle got up. "You should be going now, I don't want you to be around when twelve AM hits." You sighed, getting up as well. "Are you sure there's no way for me not to kill people?" "Not that I've found, sorry." You rested your hand on the door knob. "It's fine, I'll find a way I'm sure."

You walked out of Kid's Cove, spotting the Toy models in the Game Area. Toy Freddy noticed you first, immediately walking over to you. "I'm sorry (y/n), we didn't mean to scare you." He shot Toy Bonnie a death glare from across the room, before regaining his same soft expression and turning back to you. "You'll get used to it, we all did." You gave Toy Freddy a sad look. "I probably will, I just...hate the thought that I'll be doing this." Toy Freddy glanced up. You followed his look to see that it was almost eleven forty. "We should be getting ready. You don't have to, but you'll join in regardless...sorry."

Toy Freddy walked onto the stage, followed by the rest of the Toy models, all of them changing into their animatronic bodies. Looking at the three of them together, you saw that you weren't the only one who hated their new life. The three of them all had an aura of depression around them, only noticeable when they weren't in motion, something they always seemed to be in. You waved to them, then walked into the Main Hall.

You walked into the Parts and Services room, where the Old animatronics were getting ready for the night. "G-Good luck (y/n)." Freddy stammered. "Yes, good luck to everyone." Bonnie added. "Oh totes." giggled Chica. You gave them a look of disbelief. "How are you guys happy about this? You're killing people!" "We know lass, that's what's fun about it." Bonnie walked over to you, laying a hand on your shoulder. "We've been around longer. Our minds have been further replaced by thoughts of murder than the Toy models."

"But it's fine." Bonnie sighed. "We've hated people for a while now, it's not like it'll make a difference if we stop." Chica scratched her head. "I thought we couldn't stop." Foxy patted her on the back. "I thought you knew that ye sea dog." Chica giggled. "I'm not a dog silly! I'm a duck!" Foxy let out a sigh and put his hand to his head. "You're a chicken scallywag." "Oh, is that a new compliment? I've got to try that out sometime." Foxy let out another sigh and slowly raised his palm to his face. "W-We like what we're d-doing, why should we s-stop now?" You let out a sigh of your own. "I don't know anymore, I just need to think. "If y-you need to talk, we'll be here." You looked up to see the Old models in their animatronic bodies.

"Get ready." Bonnie said, his voice suddenly cold and bitter. You looked up to see it was eleven fifty nine. _I'm not rea- _Something snapped in your head. You felt your eyes change to a deep black, completely black with no white whatsoever. You felt your body change into it's animatronic body by itself. _Kill. _You got up off the floor. _Kill. _You walked out the door and immediately hanged a right, where you saw a man behind a desk. This man had done some terrible things, and it was your job to bring him to justice. You plodded down the hall towards him. _Killkillkillkillkill. _

You were about to enter the office when a bright light flashed in your face. You covered your eyes and sped into the nearest room, which happened to be Party Room One. You looked to your left and saw that there was a vent on the floor. You quickly crawled into it, making a loud racket in the process. _Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkill. _You turned the corner and saw that the vent led into the Office. You peeked your head out and saw the dark haired man was watching the main hall. He stopped to look at the camera, where you took your opportunity to crawl out of the vent.

You took a crouching position on the floor, ready to pounce when he dropped the camera. Then the man did just that. You leaped off the ground and directly at his face. The man screamed a scream that echoed through the building. You picked the man up and slung him over your shoulder. He beat his fists on your back, but it was to no avail, your grip was too strong. _Why do you get to be human. I'll just have to make you like me. _You carried him to Parts and Services, where you saw the Old animatronics watching you. You carried him around the corner and to a table where an empty Freddy suit sat on the table, it's front open and inviting a body to come inside it.

You positioned the man like you were position a while ago, the perfect position for suiting him up. You pressed him into the suit, watching as the wires tore his clothes and cut into his back. _I want to be like you, but that can't happen. _You first put the legs on, crushing his legs like yours were. You then put on the arms, destroying his hands like yours had been a night ago. The man was still screaming. You pressed the chest on, pulping his organs and ribcage. You grabbed the head from a shelf to the left. _So I'll make you like me. _You slammed the head onto his neck, crushing his head completely.

You stepped back, admiring your handiwork. Blood oozed from the eye sockets and dripped down the mask, creating a pool of crimson on the white of the linoleum, along with the white of the man's teeth which were dotted along the pool. Blood dripped from the joints, dyeing the table a brilliant red. _Now I wait for six AM. _You walked over to the old animatronics, who were staring at you with...was that fear? You slid down the wall next to Bonnie, and waited for six.

You felt better about what you were now, the killing somehow made it better.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Obligatory TB Chapter)

Chapter 6 (The Obligatory Toy Bonnie Chapter)

The clock turned to six AM, with it came your humanity. You had been feeling fine about killing that man, a little happy in fact. But now, now you weren't so sure. You were in your human body, clutching your head in your hands. "What have I done?" you shakily asked yourself. "It's alright (y/n), this is completely natural." Bonnie reassured, not helping at all. "No, it's not alright! I killed an innocent man!" you screamed. "Chill out (y/n). I was like you my first time, but I'm totes perf now!" Chica giggled. _I need to get out of here. _you told yourself.

"I-It's fine (y/n). I know h-how you feel, and it'll p-p-pass." Freddy mumbled. You responded by quickly opening the door and running out of the room. Tears ran down your face as you ran into the Game Area, straight to the Prize Corner. You saw the Toy Models turn their heads as you ran past. You ran behind the counter and sat down under it, placing your head between your legs and beginning to sob.

As you sat there you felt someone walk over to you and sit down next to you. It didn't matter to you though, all you wanted to do right now was cry and hate yourself. "(Y/n)?" you heard the somber voice of Toy Bonnie ask, a major difference from his normal energy filled voice. "Everything." you mumbled in reply. You felt Toy Bonnie drape an arm around your shoulders.

"I understand this must be hard for you, but you'll get through this. We all did." You looked up into Toy Bonnie's emerald gaze, tears streaming down your face. "How can I get over ending someone's life?" you asked, your voice quavering with sadness. You started to sob even harder, oily tears running down your face. Toy Bonnie placed a single finger on your lips. "Shshshsh…just let it out."

Toy Bonnie wrapped his arms around you, allowing you to sob into the shoulder of his long sleeved shirt. A dark stain grew on his shoulder, Toy Bonnie gently rubbed your back. "I know this sucks, but you'll feel better later, but for now just let your feelings flow." You sobbed into the blue haired man's shirt for about ten minutes, each tear bringing you a little closer to feeling better. Eventually you looked up into his emerald eyes, your pale blue ones red rimmed with tears. "Do you feel better?" he asked, a kind look on his face. "A little…" you responded, still getting hiccups from all the crying you did. "Well, let's make you feel even better!" Toy Bonnie grinned, his voice back to it's usual energy filled self.

Toy Bonnie grabbed your arm, pulling you reluctantly up from the ground and onto your feet. He pulled you towards the carousel, which he turned on with a flick of the switch near its base. He climbed onto the rabbit seat, motioning for you to sit on the one in front of him. You slowly got on, still extremely depressed. The carousel started to spin, the sudden movement making you grab onto the pole. "Having fun yet!?" yelled Toy Bonnie. "Not really." you responded sadly. "Well, we need to go a step higher!" Toy Bonnie leapt off the still moving carousel, turning it off and pulling you to a different section of the Game Area.

He pulled you towards BB, who seemed to be messing with the hole in the ball that made up his hand. "BB! Two of your finest balloons!" BB looked up at the two of you, giving you a look of pure cannot-be-asked. "Oh I'm sorry, do I look the the freaking balloon guy?" He glanced at the sign in his left hand reading "Balloons!" He let out a sigh. "I guess I am the balloon guy. Still though, f*ck off." Toy Bonnie gave you a mischievous look, suddenly plucking BB's sign from his hand. "Oy! Give that back! I need that for stuff….and... things! Very important things!"

"Give us two balloons, and maybe I'll consider it." Balloon Boy gave you a death glare. "Call of your boyfriend." A hot blush lit up on your face. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Toy Bonnie pouted in your direction. "Aww, we could be!" BB unsuccessfully tried to grab the sign by jumping. "Whoever he is, make him stop!" You let out a laugh, the first one in a while. "You should just give us our balloons." BB sighed. "Fine fine." He took out a pair of balloons from his pocket and blew them up with a small air tank by his side. He handed you your (Favorite Color) balloon, Toy Bonnie his light blue one. "I hope they pop."

Toy Bonnie tied the balloon around your wrist, then pulling you towards the stage. "I know something that'll cheer you right up." Toy Bonnie sat you down in front of the stage, then going to pull out his guitar from the back. He strummed a few times, tuning the guitar to near perfection. Finally, he was ready to play. He handed you a small drum. "Hit it like this." he gave you a small beat, the proceed to center stage.

"I'm gonna rock your socks off!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

**Play the song "Happy Together" by the Turtles. What it means should be obvious.**

Toy Bonnie played the opening chords to a song you never really thought of. Then he started to sing. "Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night, and it's only right~" He shot a wink in your direction. "To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight, so happy together~ If I should call you up, invest a dime, and you say you belong to me, and ease my mind~ Imagine how the world could be, so very fine, so happy together~"

Toy Bonnie suddenly leapt off the stage, grabbing you into a hug where he could still play the guitar. "I CAN'T SEE ME LOVIN' NOBODY BUT YOU, FOR ALL MY LIFE! WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME, BABY THE SKY'LL BE BLUE, FOR ALL MY LIFE!" He started to walk down the hall with you in his arms. "Me and you, and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be~ The only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together~" He gave you an extra big squeeze. "I CAN'T SEE ME LOVIN' NOBODY BUT YOU, FOR ALL MY LIFE! WHEN YOUR WITH ME, BABY THE SKIES 'LL BE BLUE, FOR ALL MY LIFE!"

You finally burst out laughing, so he stopped playing his guitar. "Ok ok, you got me." Toy Bonnie wore a huge smirk on his face. "Did'ya like the song?" You smiled. "Catchy as hell."

"Good, 'cause I meant every word."


	7. Chapter 7 (BB Isn't Always a Jerk)

Chapter 7 (Sometimes BB Isn't a Jerk)

After listening to Toy Bonnie's song, you decided that you wanted to talk to BB a little. _He may be a complete and utter dick, but he still seems like he could have a soft side. _You reassure yourself as you walk down the hall and into the Game Area. You saw BB fiddling with his sign, completely oblivious to you. As devious smirk crossed your face as you decided that the best way to announce yourself would be with a surprise.

You crept up behind BB, who remained fixated on his sign. You suddenly grabbed his shoulder, letting out a noise similar to metal grinding on an infant. BB spasmed a bit, his sign flying across the room. He turned his head back to look at you, giving you a look that said "I will eat your hand." BB sighed, walking over to his sign and picking it off the ground. "Very funny (Y/n). You should go to the f*cking oscars."

You giggled and walked over to him, crouching down to his level. "Oh come on ya big baby, it wasn't that bad." If BB had fingers, he would have been flipping you off. "Why don't you ever change to your human body?" you asked. BB let out another sigh. "I look dumb. Now screw off." You laughed a little. "What's so funny?!" You poked him on the nose. "It can't be **that **dumb. Why don't you show me?" BB turned his back to you. "You'd only laugh. But seriously, screw off before I beat you to death with my sign."

You giggled a little. "Well, you've left me with no other option. Sorry BB." BB was about to ask what you were going to do, right before you grabbed him and started to tickle him. "Oy! S-Stop heheh seriously! Hahaha I hehehe will hehehe murder you!" He tried to break free, but you prided yourself on your tickle grip. "Ok ok! Heheheh I'll do it! Heheheh That means hahaha STOP!" You released him from your vice grip. He dusted himself off, giving you a serious glare.

"Don't look while I change." "Aww why?" "Would you want me to look at you while you changed clothes?" You blushed slightly and turned away. You heard that strange melting sound that meant an animatronic was changing, which stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. "If you laugh I will choke you to death with a balloon."

You turned around to see something you really did not expect. BB was still pretty short, but what you didn't expect was his incredibly muscular frame. He had a tight red and blue striped t-shirt on, which allowed you to see his muscular chest. He also had a pair of shorts on, giving you a look at his toned thighs. He had a pair of brown loafers, along with a red and blue propeller hat.

BB gave you a look. "You're not saying anything. Do I really look that bad?" You stared at him for a little longer, slightly slack-jawed. "BB...you're...freaking ripped!" BB looked down at his body. "Yeah I guess I am, can I change back yet?" You quickly grabbed his arm. "No, not anymore! You have to stay like this for...a while!" You pulled him over to a bench and sat down with him.

"Why are we sitting here?" BB asked, his voice very gruff. "I dunno~ Maybe I just wanted to talk." BB let out a monster of a sigh. "Guh...fine. What is it you want to talk about?" You quickly thought up a reason to look at him longer. "Um...what is it like during the day?" BB stared off into the distance. "It sucks most of the time, I have to give stupid balloons to kids most of the time, and that's not even counting when the band starts to sing." He didn't notice you had wrapped your arm around his broad shoulders.

"God...those songs they sing are the sappiest, most child-friendly things you ever heard. They've been made so that every single lyric is inoffensive and bland. It just makes me want to tear my skeleton out and beat them to death with it." You started to question how that would work, but stopped when you thought that it may ruin the moment. "The kids are all snot-nosed little brats, all spoiled so much that you can barely recognize them as children and not regal figures."

"They have the audacity to complain if I give them the wrong color of balloon, they scream and cry and whine and I just want to smack them upside the head and tell them to stop whining and eat their cardboard pizza." You felt his shoulders tense up. "Why is your arm on my shoulders?" You quickly pulled your arm off him. "Oh uh...you had a stray strand of fabric...and I was...uh...fixing it!" BB gave you a look that said "What are you on about and resumed telling his story.

"Most of the time they're either complaining or stuffing their faces with pizza, both of which involve the annoyance of the staff. I hate how they treat us too, I mean have you seen Mangle? Kids tear her apart everyday for fun! Plus they get their grimy handprints all over our shiny bodies, making us so dirty that the janitors have to spend and hour just to clean us all up. Just…"

BB turned his head to you, his usual unimpressed frown replaced by a look of genuine sadness. "Just f*ck it, you know? F*ck the children, f*ck the pizza, f*ck this restaurant, f*ck my life!" BB punched the bench, tears falling from his eyes. "F*ck the staff, f*ck the games, f*ck balloons, f*ck all of it!" It was then that you realized why BB was such a jerk to everyone.

All the animatronics had the strength to deal with their problems, but BB lacked that same power. He couldn't take his life, so he made a shell of hate to protect himself. He needed to be hateful, just to show that he could deal with his problems. He really couldn't though. It was eating away at him so much that he began to hate himself for it. That's why he didn't want to go human, not because he thought it was dumb.

You pulled the sobbing BB into a hug, where he immediately gripped you tightly, almost crushing you. "I know how it feels, you know? To hate what you've become, what you've turned into." You placed your hands on BB's shoulders. "I can't begin to think of what you've been through, but it won't help to push everyone away. You need to let people in, you need to break out of this shell of hate you've created." BB sniffed. "Maybe...maybe I misjudged you."

BB laid a large hand on your shoulder. "Thank you (Y/n). Thank you for helping him get out." And with that BB smiled a genuine smile of sheer happiness, one that hadn't crossed his lips since he became an animatronic. He pulled out a balloon from his pocket, blowing it up and tying it around your wrist. The balloon had the words "Happy Birthday" on it, but you had a feeling you knew what he really meant.

BB suddenly scooped you off your feet. "I'm gonna show you something." BB carried you to his corner, where a large pile of presents sat in the back. BB shoved them aside, revealing...something. Looking closer you saw that they were the teeth of a child. "BB...are those yours?" BB scooped them off the floor. "Yep. I held onto them after I became what I am now." BB divided the set of teeth in half, giving half to you. "I want you to hold onto those. As a sign of our friendship."

"Oh BB...are you sure?" He flashed you another bright smile. "Sure as I'll ever be." You placed the teeth in a pocket on your dress. "Thank you BB, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you." BB let loose another blinding smile.

"You already have."


	8. Chapter 8 (Chica Does Some Stuff 2)

Chapter 8 (Chica Does Some Stuff 2)

BB sent you off, that same blinding smile still on his face. Next you decided to visit some of the Old animatronics. You walked down from the Game Area to the Parts and Services room, where you saw the Old ones sitting in the dark, seemingly doing nothing. "Hey guys! What'cha doin'?" Bonnie looked up at you, his red pupils giving off a faint light. "Nothing, just thinking." Chica let out a sigh. "Yeah, but thinking is so boring…" Bonnie laughed a little at her obliviousness.

Chica suddenly stood up. "Ok well, you guys can be smarty-pants here, I'm gonna do fun stuff with (y/n)!" You a little confused, but you decided just to go along with it. "Ok sure! Where do you want to go?" you asked Chica. "Oh! How about we go to the kitchen! I haven't gotten to cook in forever!" Chica grabbed your arm and pulled you into the Game Area and into the kitchen off to the side.

Chica immediately started to grab ingredients from the shelves, setting them down haphazardly on the counter. "What're you going to make Chica?" you asked, catching a bag of flour as it fell of the counter. "Same thing I've always made silly! Pizza!" She grabbed a jar of pizza sauce, staring at the label with a puzzled look on her face. "What does this word mean?" You quickly read out the ingredient list. "Ok thanks!"

Chica started to make the pizza, quickly making the crust. "Hey uh, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Chica asked, her voice making the question seem like it had a lot of impact. "Sure! What is it?" Chica turned to you, her usual airheaded smile replaced by a large grin. "Could you stop being so hot, 'cause if you don't I'll, like, attack your face." A large blush lit up on your face. "Oh...you think so...thanks." Chica quickly looked at her hand.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" she asked, reading slowly from her hand. You were a little worried by what she was going to say next. "'Cause your butt looks so sweet~" You gasped slightly, but then you started to laugh. "That's the stupidest pick-up line I've ever heard!" You guffawed. "Oh you like it? I spent ten minutes on it!" Chica started to laugh as well. You laughed more at how much time she spent. "What's so funny?" Chica asked, a hurt tone in her voice and a pout on her face.

"Nothing Chica. Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Chica perked up. "Oh sure, what?" she chirped. "Can you teach me how to make a pizza?" Chica lit up with happiness. "Oh totes! Come over here girly~" Chica pranced over to the counter, where the pizza dough was sitting in a blob. "First, you need to make a circle!" You laid your hands on the blob of dough, which was squishy to the touch. You pressed down on it, but couldn't quite get the hang of it.

"Oh no, you're doing it all wrong! Here, let me show you~" Chica placed her hands on yours, guiding them in the art of making pizza. Her hands were very soft, very gentle as well as they moved your hands around. Eventually the two of you made a perfect disk of pizza dough. "Omg that looks perf!" Chica yelled, clapping her hands together. "Yeah, it does look pretty good."

Chica suddenly grabbed your hands in hers. "You are, like, the best pizza person ever!" Chica was suddenly very close. "I like that in a person~" She removed one of her hands, which slowly started to make it's way down your body. "Ch-Chica...what are you d-doing?" She made a soft cooing noise. "Your body feels so nice...why?" Her hand was now on your hip, getting closer to your upper leg. "Ch-Chica, please sto-" You couldn't finish before she crashed her lips into yours.

Your mind immediately went to thoughts of pushing her off, but your body overruled them by leaning into the kiss. Chica's hand lifted up your shirt, pressing her hand against the bare skin on your back. It slowly made it's way up your back, reaching your bra. Then, with one quick motion she unhooked it, causing you to lean out of the kiss. "Ok, that's as far as you're getting." You gently pushed her off your chest with one hand, re-hooking your bra with the other. "Aww, but we were just getting into it." "I know, but we can do this again later.

"You promise?" pouted Chica. You smiled. "I pinky promise." The two of you hooked pinkys, sealing the deal. Chica giggled. "We've got to finish the pizza." "Right." The two of you finished putting the toppings on, then placed it in the oven. "I would say that that turned out pretty good." "Oh totally."

You and Chica waited around while the pizza baked, as the smell of food wafted from the kitchen, drawing in the other animatronics, the first being Toy Bonnie "Oh snap! I smell some pizza!" Then came the other Toy models, followed by the Old models, the last being Freddy. As the light hit his face, you saw that he had a very beautiful face. You hadn't noticed it before however as he had usually kept his face in the dark.

Chica lifted the hot pizza out of the oven, offering everyone a slice. Everyone partook, and for once, everyone was happy.

Sorry this was short, Christmas is hard for me.


	9. Chapter 9 (Irish Pirate Metal)

Chapter 9 (Irish Pirate Metal)

As the animatronics were eating pizza you saw Foxy skulk off to the back of the room, the exit completely. You excused yourself, following Foxy out of the room. You saw him walk down the hall and into the Parts and Services room and close the door. "I wonder what he's doing…" you mumbled under your breath.

You walked down the hall after him, pressing your ear to the door. You heard a very fast paced song playing, sounding like...irish pirate metal? You laughed at the strange combination. Then the music stopped. You heard Foxy walk up to the door grumbling under his breath. You quickly gathered yourself, followed by Foxy opening the door.

Foxy's fox ears were pressed against his head, similar to your own, and both your tails were puffed up. "Oh uh...hey Foxy! Whatcha listening to?" Foxy scratched his nose. "None of ye business. Now, would ye kindly bog off?" You were taken back at Foxy's sudden hostility, not at all matching his usual cocky attitude. "Why are you so mean right now?" you pouted, causing Foxy to sigh. "Sorry lass, I'm just havin' my me time righ' now."

You smiled. "Can it be us time? I haven't gotten to talk to you all day." Foxy's usual sneer came back. "Fine, if ye think ye can handle it." Foxy stepped aside, beckoning you to walk into the door. You stepped inside, seeing the room was lit up with a crimson light bulb, bathing the room in a bright red light. The other thing that was changed was the large boombox on the table near the back.

Foxy was suddenly behind you. "Like what ye see? This'll be ours "us" time, and if ye don't like it then, as previously stated, bog off." You smirked at Foxy's attempt to get rid of you. "No this is cool. What songs do you have?" Foxy removed a disk from his pocket. "Only one. If ye don't like it, then-" "Bog off, I know." Foxy's sneer grew bigger, and he popped the disk in. Then his favorite song played, and it was freaking sweet.

**Play Alestorm's Keelhauled. **

You bobbed as fast as you could with the beat, and that's when Foxy started to sing. "My friends I stand before you, to tell a truth most dire, there lurks a traitor in our midst, who has invoked the captain's ire. He don't deserve no mercy, we ought to shoot him with a gun. But I am not an evil man, so first let's have a little fun!"

Foxy really got into the song, untying his ponytail, letting a wave of hair cascade all the way to his mid-upper back. "We'll tie that scoundrel to a rope, and throw 'im overboard! Drag 'im underneath the ship, a terrifying deadly trip!" He gave you a look, singing the next part with all his gusto. "Keelhaul that filthy landlubber, send 'im down to the depths below! Make that bastard walk the plank, with a bottle 'o rum and a yo ho ho!"

You smiled, allowing Foxy to take what would be center stage again. "I will not say what 'e has done, his sins are far too grave to tell. It's not my place to judge a man, but for them he will burn in hell! The sharks will dine upon his flesh, and Davy Jones will 'ave 'is soul. Take 'is money and 'is hat, 'e won't need them where he's gonna go. But first let's tie 'im to a rope, an' throw 'im overboard. Drag 'im underneath the ship, a terrifying deadly trip!"

The beat started to pick up again, then Foxy grabbed your hand. He smiled, giving you a mischievous look. "Together, ey lass?" You nodded, smiling. "KEELHAUL THAT FILTHY LANDLUBBER, SEND 'IM DOWN TO THE DEPTHS BELOW! MAKE THAT BASTARD WALK THE PLANK, WITH A BOTTLE 'O RUM AND A YO HO HO!" the two of you sang together.

The two of you collapsed onto the floor next to each other, both breathless. "Blimey lass, no one has ever listened to the whole thing...and sang it!" "Really, why?" Foxy rolled over to face you. "The others...they don't like the song. They don't generally like me to be frank." You stared at Foxy in disbelief. "How can they not like you? You're a freaking pirate!" Foxy sighed. "The others, they think it's dumb, that I'm a pirate. They think it's stupid."

You got to your feet, dragging Foxy up with you. "Well, they're stupid! I think you're awesome, and that's all that matters!" Foxy chuckled dryly. "Having just one person thinking I'm awesome is kinda lame, in'it?" You blew out some air. "Why is that the only disk you have?" you asked him, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't get depressed. Foxy popped the disk out of the boombox, staring deep into it. "I was holding it when I became…" He changed into his animatronic body. "This." Foxy tucked the disk into the chest of the suit.

Foxy fell to the ground, the hard metal hitting the ground with a loud clank. "I hate this. Having to wait in the darkness of this room every day. I hate that I'm a stupid fox, that I can't get rid of this stupid pirate accent. I hate my new life." You changed into your animatronic body, draping a plastic arm around his metal shoulders. "I can begin to understand, but I can't really." You turned his head to look into your eyes, pale blue meeting gold.

"You've been around a lot longer than I have, so you've had to deal with this a lot longer than I have. I've been get inklings of those feelings, but I can begin to understand." A smile opened on Foxy's face, which changed back into it's human body, yourself following suit. "Thank ye lass, that means a lot to me." Foxy reached into his pocket, taking out the disk. "Here, I want ye to 'ave this. Don't go losin' it." His usual cocky sneer climbed back onto his face.

"Come to me anytime, I'll play it for ye."

Happy Near Year everyone!


	10. Chapter 10 (Marionette Enjoys Mischief)

Chapter 10 (Marionette Enjoys Mischief)

After hanging out with Foxy for a while, you decided to have a little walk around the building. Having fun with everyone was nice and all, but you wanted to have a little alone time as well. You walked out of the Parts and Services room, hanging a right and walking in the direction of the office. Looking at the empty room brought back bad memories, after all you did kill someone.

The sadness from when Toy Bonnie was with you started to creep back into your mind, and a sad frown crawled onto your face. You walked into the office, looking at all the papers and other assorted business items. Suddenly, you heard a jack-in-the-box start to play. _I wonder what that is…_ you thought to yourself. You walked over to the chair, sitting down in it. The chair was surprisingly soft, cloth and stuffing covering the black metal.

Then, the jack-in-the-box ended.

You saw something rushing down the hall. It's feet didn't look like they were touching the ground, it was just running in the air. Then it was directly in front of your face. "Hello." the thing said. You let out a small yelp, falling backwards in the chair. You heard the thing laughing from the ground, it's voice being very deep. You stood up, a scowl on your face. "Who are you?" you asked the thing. "Oh that makes me ecstatic. That was fantastic!" the thing chortled, it's laugh a deep bellow.

"Hey!" you yelled, snapping your fingers to get the things attention. Now that you had a chance to look at it, you saw that the thing looked very creepy. It was very tall, almost seven feet. It's body was entirely black, save for the white stripes on it's arms and feet. It's feet were just nubs, it's hands only having three fingers on each hand. It had three buttons on it's slender torso, but it's face was where it got really scary.

It wore a mask that was a huge grin, the mouth shrinking and expanding while it laughed. It's eyes were just sideways ovals, which had two purple stripes running down to the mouth. At the corners of the mouth it had two red circles, presumably made to look like blush. "Ah...sorry lady, your terrified self was simply hilarious. What did you want?" You shot the thing a glare. "Who are you." The thing's mask morphed into a bigger smile.

"Marionette, at your service." Marionette bowed, his height only making him slightly shorter than you when he bowed. "So...why did you do that?" you asked, still mad at this "Marionette" guy. Marionette smirked. "To put it simply, the misfortune of others is very amusing for me." You suddenly remembered when you still getting used to your new life.

"Hey wait! I remember you! You spoke to me when I was still new to this place!" Marionette smirked. "I'm glad you remember. Have you accepted yourself yet?" You smiled a little. "Kinda, I'm still getting used to this whole thing." Marionette rested a hand on your shoulder. "Good to know. I know how you could get even more used to your new self." "Really? What's that?" Marionette's smile grew bigger.

"We'll go mess with the others." You frowned. "How would that help?" you asked. "Seeing other's imperfections almost always makes people feel better, and I doubt that you're an exception." You were about to say no, right when your mischievous side decided that you needed to let off some steam. "Sure, why not?"

Marionette offered his hand, which you took as he led you through the hallway. The first place the two of you went was to the Game Area, where you saw that Toy Chica was leaning against the wall. "I'll go first, since they can't see me." You barely had time to question that before Marionette had gotten to Toy Chica. He whispered something in her ear, where upon she quickly turned around.

"Who said that!" she yelled, her slight mexican accent making the phrase unitentionally funny. You had to admit, watching her turn around and look for the person was pretty funny. Marionette made his way back to you, giggling in his deep voice, which was a strange combination of features. "That was pretty amusing, right?" You nodded. "You don't seem happy yet, let's fix that." You were about to say you were happy, right before Marionette whisked you away to Kid's Cove.

Marionette told you to wait outside the door, which he opened quietly and quickly slipped in. You peeked into the room via the crack in the door, where you saw something strange. Mangle was in her animatronic form, however she seemed to be looking around for something. Looking up you saw Marionette holding a golden eye above her, unnoticed by her. He then dropped the eye, which hit Mangle on the head as it fell. She looked up, but Marionette was already out of the room and next to you. "Happy yet?"

"Yes, I am. You can stop messing with people now." you smiled. Marionette's smile seemed to get more caring. "Good. I hate to see you sad." A sudden question struck you. "Hey uh...this may sound bad, but what was life like for you guys before you became what you are now?" Marionette's smile shrank a little. "Oh, just normal stuff. We went to school, played with our frie-" That last sentence struck you as odd. "What do you mean you went to school? Like, college or something?"

Marionette's smile turned into a frown. "I see none of us have told you yet. You were a young adult when you started your new life. We were...children. I was in first grade, the rest were in fifth to sixth." The sudden realization hit you that you had been talking to children this whole time. "Oh Marionette...I didn't know…" Marionette rested a hand on your shoulder. "If you feel creeped out, don't worry, we've been like this for a while. "I'm the oldest, as I was the first. We've been like this for a while, we're practically young adults because of our age."

"We're not entirely human now. You've seen the animal parts on yourself and the others, BB and I are just lucky we kept our human appearance, though I am extremely skinny when I go human." You felt so sorry for the animatronics. They had their childhoods taken away from them, you had already lived yours. "I'm so...sorry. I don't know what I can-" Marionette placed a long slender finger over your lips. "Hush. We have accepted our fate. Though, we still remain here, haunting the suits we were stuffed in. We've been looking for a way to break free, but we haven't found any yet."

"The pursuit of our freedom is something you may be interested in, if you ever want to help us. We've been thinking that possibly getting revenge on the purple man that made us like this." You were interested at this lead. "Do you know what he looks like?" Marionette looked into the darkness of the room. "All we know, is that every time we see him, he's bathed in a strange purple light, like he's in the center of a violet spotlight."

"That's all we know, but if we ever see the purple man again, we're going to kill him." Marionette clenched his fist. "I would like nothing nothing more than to see his skull crushed in my hands. I want to see his skin melt, his blood boil. I want to see him burn in the fires of our hatred." Marionette started to laugh as his mask twisted into one of rage.

"I want to see his limbs ripped off, his eyes gouged out of their sockets. I want to see him be ripped in half! I want to see his head cut off! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Marionette punched a hole through the wall and into Kid's Cove. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! HE NEEDS TO DIE! KILL HIM! KILL THE CORRUPTED ONE! SLAUGHTER HIM!"

You grabbed Marionette's arm as he tried to punch another hole in the wall. "Marionette, calm down." Marionette looked at you, letting out a sigh as his mask turned back into his usual smile. "Sorry you had to see that. Did you do anything fun today?" Marionette asked, changing the subject. "A lot actually." you smiled as you explained your day to him.

"Yeah, that does seem like a fun day." Marionette concurred after you told your day to him. "Yeah, it was awesome." you beamed. Marionette suddenly grabbed your hand, looking into your eyes. "Hey (y/n). Thanks for...getting me out of that." You gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Anytime buddy."


	11. Chapter 11 (The Second Day)

Chapter 11 (The Second Day)

After hanging out with Marionette for a while, you noticed it was almost six. "Oh, I'd better get to Parts and Services before Ted comes." You walked down the hallway and started to enter the Parts and Services, but you stopped. _Is this really what I've been reduced to? Hiding from a single man during the day? _You turned around and walked back into the Game Area. _I'm going to perform with the Toy Models today. _

You walked to the Show Stage, taking a place next to Toy Bonnie. The Toy Models gave you a confused look. "You should get back to Parts and Services (y/n)." said Toy Bonnie. "No, I'm staying here today." you told him, a large grin on your face. Toy Chica leaned forward. "What would you do? We already have a backup singer, what else is there?" she asked. "Well…" You looked around, looking for something to do.

You spotted a drum set behind the curtain. You grinned, pulling out the drum set and placing it next to Toy Bonnie. "This is what I'll do." Toy Freddy smiled. "Great idea, we've been needing a drummer for a while." The Toy Models helped you set up the drums, before taking their places again, now with you sitting beside Toy Bonnie. After a while, Ted came in, along with some other people.

Ted saw you and immediately made a beeline for you. "Oh, what do we have here? Why aren't you in your garbage can of a home?" Ted started to pick you up, but was stopped by a co-worker. "Wait a sec Ted. She's on the drums, maybe she can play them? The band could use a fourth member, why don't you just leave her there?" Ted looked back at you, then at the co-worker, then back at you. "...Fine." Ted grumbled, shooting you a death stare. Ted skulked off to the side, walking in the direction of the Parts and Services room.

The staff started to get ready for the day, cleaning up and preparing tables, that sort of stuff. Suddenly, something caught your eye. You saw Ted down the hall, lugging a suit down to the back door. You recognized the suit from last night, remembering what you did. _He deserved to die. _you caught yourself thinking. _Humans don't deserve to live, they all need to die. _you thought, an evil grin breaking out on your face. Then, you realized what you were thinking.

_WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS!? _you yelled in your head. You started to shiver, the motion making your joints creak and rattle. _WHY DO I WANT THAT?! _You looked down at your hands, the multi jointed hands of an animatronic, ones used for murder. You shook even more, but then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked to your left to see Toy Bonnie's hand on your shoulder. You calmed down somewhat, but you were still very rattled.

The staff went about their business until it became ten AM, then it was time to open up for the day. People didn't come in until about ten thirty, then a humongous group of people rushed in. Kids and adults flooded the building, kids running amok while the staff tried to keep them under control. Looking at them made you sick. _Look at these humans. They don't deserve any of this. _The hateful thoughts started to go through your head again, then you caught yourself again.

_Why am I thinking these things? The animatronics said that this wouldn't start until much later… _Then, you realized why this was happening so fast. _I learned to talk and changed faster than the others...maybe that means that this is also happening faster. _You couldn't help but think that you were going to do something bad, something awful. The curtain was down as you were thinking, but it slowly started to rise.

"Ready for your first performance?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." you responded. You felt like you knew how to play the drums, but the set was still foreign to you. The band (you included) stiffened as the curtain rose fully, to look jerky as not to arouse suspicion. "Hey kids!" Toy Freddy greeted. "I hope you'll having a fun time time today!" added Toy Chica. "Are you kids ready for a song!?" asked Toy Bonnie. While the band greeted the children, you just sat there awkwardly.

The band took their positions to play; you grabbed your drumsticks. Looking down at the drum set made you feel like you were meant to play them. Toy Bonnie strummed the first few chords of the song, and you started to play. You found you could play very well, even though you had no prior training on the drums. You rhythmically beat the drums as you played, matching Toy Bonnie's tempo very well. The song you were playing was a very sappy one, about friendship and sharing and all that other crap like that.

After the song finished it was time to walk around the restaurant and talk with the children. You stepped off the stage and immediately went to the Game Area. It was exhausting playing those drums like that, when it finished you needed to sit down. You went to a corner of the game area and slumped down. It was fairly quiet until you heard a child. "Who are you?" You looked up to see a little girl, about nine years old from the looks of her. "I'm (y/n). What's your name?" you asked the little girl. "My name is Hannah. Are you a cat?" asked Hannah.

You looked over your animatronic body again. "Yeah, I guess I am." You told the girl. The girl grew a nasty frown. "I hate cats. You're stupid." the girl sneered. _Ouch. _"That's not very nice." you told the little girl. "Well you're a cat, so you're stupid anyways. I hope you break." the little girl sneered, then skipping away. _That b*tch. I hope you fall onto a spike and impale yourself. _This and other nasty thoughts ran through your head. You found yourself thinking those thoughts again, but you decided to let it slide for now.

You eventually got up and started to talk to the children, telling them meaningless things like "Be sure to share." or "Play nice.", stuff like that. After you finished talking to a child you started to walk back to the dining area, but your were suddenly grabbed by someone with an iron grip. You looked back to see Ted, his pupils contracted to tiny dots. "Hey! Where are you taking (y/n)!?" a child yelled. "She has a malfunction, I'm gonna go fix her!" Ted yelled back. Ted pulled you into the Main Hall, looking at you with malice in his eyes.

"So, why are you here, huh? You get bored of your garbage can?" You started to speak, but Ted placed a finger on your lips. "Shhhh. No words. Only PAIN." Ted suddenly picked you up by your upper jaw and lifted you into the air. He lifted you two and a half feet up, taking a position for throwing you. You panicked for a second, but you remembered you were in your animatronic body right now, and with that you bit down as hard as you could on Ted's hand. Ted gasped, releasing you. You landed on your feet, where you quickly gathered your strength in your right arm. You hear the servos click, then you landed a mighty punch in Ted's gut.

Your arm hit Ted dead on, but it felt like you hit rock. Then you saw that Ted had clenched his gut. _How is such a skinny guy so muscular? _You looked up to see Ted, a huge grin on his face. He held up his hand, which was bleeding from your bite. He slowly rubbed his hand on his face, covering the right side of it in blood. He looked at his hand. "It's so red…" Ted started to laugh, maniacally. Ted grabbed your head, his hand moving like lightning. He reared back his other hand, then punched you hard in the face, specifically your right eye. The punch landed so hard that it knocked the eye out of place, where Ted took the opportunity to rip it out.

Sparks spewed from the socket, pain running through your body like the Usain Bolt on crack. Ted looked at the pale blue eye, a twisted grin on his face. Then, he crushed it, eliminating the chance of putting it back in. Ted grabbed your arm, dragging you to Parts and Services. He opened the door, then throwing you inside. "If I ever see you out, I'll take much more than your eye next time." Ted then shut the door, leaving the room to the mercy of darkness.

You got up, looking for one of the Old Animatronics. They didn't seem to be active right now, so all you could do was slump next to Bonnie's prone form. Looking at the metal of his face, you say that your right eye had been replaced by a single white pupil.

You sat in the darkness for the rest of the day, wondering what you could do to beat Ted.


	12. Chapter 12 (The Second Night)

Chapter 12 (The Second Night)

It was ten o'clock, the staff was cleaning up the place, their minds whirring with what they were going to do when they got home. You on the other hand, were terrified of what you might do tonight. You knew that they got someone to work the nightshift again tonight, and you didn't want to kill another person. You were sitting next to Bonnie, when a thought crossed your mind. _I can't wait to kill that stupid human. _You jumped up. "No! I don't want to kill another person!" you screamed. "Calm down (Y/n). There's no use fighting it, you're going to do it regardless." Bonnie said, trying to be reassuring. You turned to him, staring him down. "I can't handle killing another person, I just can't!" you yelled in his face.

You slumped back down in the corner. "How can I prevent this…" you muttered. Bonnie looked you over. "I take it you've been having bad thoughts lately." Bonnie said, his lack of a face making it hard to see what he was thinking. "Yeah...why?" you asked. Bonnie sighed. "Then it's already started." Bonnie suddenly grabbed your shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Those thoughts you've been having, they're not just random bad thoughts. They're going to turn you bad, fast. You're going to be consumed by hatred, until there is nothing left but a murderous killing machine."

You couldn't move. It was hard to breathe. The news that was just delivered to you was earth shattering, like hearing you had cancer. You started to shake, tears started to roll down your cheeks. "I'm so very sorry (y/n)." Bonnie said, trying to comfort you. You responded by running out of the room. You saw that it was eleven o'clock, most of the staff had already left, the rest were in the kitchen where they could see or hear you. You ran to the Prize Corner, sitting in your usual spot under the counter.

You felt the familiar touch of felt on your shoulder, and looked up to see Marionette. He wiped the tears off your face with one hand, while placing the other on your lips. "Hush...don't cry." You looked Marionette in the eyes. "But I don't *sniff* want to kill anyone else…" Marionette sat next to you, draping a long arm across your shoulders. "I know this is horrible, but you'll have to live with it. We all do, it's something you'll have to live with." You looked at the clock, which read eleven thirty. You looked back to see Marionette had vanished.

You stood up, walking over to the Show Stage where you saw the Toy Models getting ready for the night. When the band saw you in tears, they immediately rushed over to you. "(y/n)! What's wrong?!" You offered a weak smile. "Everything." you said. You told them about what was happening inside your mind, and what Bonnie told you. For a while, the Toy Models were silent, then Toy Freddy spoke up. "Jeez...that sucks man." You frowned at him. "That's an understatement…" you grumbled. Toy Freddy sighed, pulling you aside. "Look, want to know how I prevent bad thoughts from going through my head?" You nodded yes. "Everytime I think something bad, I try to think of something good, it cancels them out I think. " You smiled a little. "Thanks Toy Freddy, I'll try to keep that in mind." Toy Freddy smiled back.

"Now, I suggest you find somewhere to buckle down. It's eleven fifty." Looking at the clock you saw that it was fast approaching twelve o'clock. "Oh, thanks TF!" you thanked the nicely dressed brunette, quickly rushing down the hall and into Parts and Services. You nodded hello to the Old animatronics, heading straight for the work table in the corner of the room. You laid yourself down on top of it, buckling yourself down onto it. "Hey Chica? Could I get your help here?" you called into the darkness. You heard the sound of rustling cloth, then Chica's form appeared from the darkness. "What do you need cutie patootie?" Chica giggled, followed by you sighing of the term she used. "Could you buckle down my right wrist?" you asked, motioning with your head to your left arm. "Hurry, it's about to be twelve." Chica looked over the restraints. Chica grabbed the right buckle, quickly fixing it to your wrist.

"There ya go! I wonder if it works." You looked down to see the restraint wasn't tied correctly. "Chica, fix it!" Chica looked down at the restraint. "Oh...that's right, isn't it?" Chica tried again, but it ended up the same way as before. "Chica, fix it NOW!" you told her through gritted teeth. "I'm trying my hardest!" You were about to explain how dire the situation was, but the clock struck twelve before you could finish. _Kill. _You changed into your animatronic body, your black soulless eyes seemingly sucking in any light the room had left.

Chica backed out of your way and you opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You turned to your left, seeing a different criminal behind the desk. _Killkillkillkill. _You started to walk down the hall, but got a light shined in your face for your troubles. _Kill. _You quickly ducked into Party Room One, where you took a position where you would be easily seen by cameras. You saw the small red light blink on, where upon you started into the camera with your mouth hanging open. You heard a small eep from the Security Office. You then crawled into the vent, making another loud racket like before. You peered out of the vent, seeing the slightly chubby man behind the desk. You were about to leave, but a light suddenly flicked on above you. The chubby man let out a fear squeak and pulled on a mask.

Suddenly there was no criminal, just an animatronic, Freddy to be specific. "Freddy? What are you doing here?" you would've asked, but all that came out was a loud screech. _Where has the criminal gone? _you asked yourself. You left the small room and entered into the hallway in front of the Security Office. You were about to round the corner into the Main Hall, when you felt something change. Looking behind you and into the Security Office you saw the criminal back behind the desk. _KILL! _You made a full one hundred and eighty degree turn and started to run towards the office, your feet making a loud clank everytime they hit the floor. The criminal barely had any time to react before you pounced on top of him.

"**WHY DO I RESIST THESE THOUGHTS!?" **you screamed into the man's face. "**KILLING IS JUST SO FUN! PETTY HUMANS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" **With another screech you started to punch the man, your animatronic fists making large dents in the man's skull. You punched and pounded, then with one final punch you split the man's head like a watermelon. You then started to punch the brains and bits of skull that was left over, until your entire arms and torso was coated with blood. You reared your fist back for another punch, but something stopped it. You looked up to see Bonnie holding back your arm. He shook his head, grabbing the pulverized body of the criminal. You walked back to Parts and Services, slumping down in the corner next to Freddy, listening to the squelching sound the body made and feeling content with yourself.


	13. Chapter 13 (Mangle Eases You)

Chapter 13 (Mangle Eases You)

It was about two thirty AM when you returned to normal. Memories of what transpired a few hours ago flooded your mind. You stood up, now in your human body, rushing down the hall and into the Prize Corner. You did feel bad, but less so than last time. You felt like you should feel bad, but some small part of you said it was fine, that you shouldn't feel bad. A mixture of sadness and anger raced through your mind as you punched the wall, leaving a large dent in the plastic. "Damnit…" you muttered to yourself as you shook your hand. You stood up, walking over to Kid's Cove. _I need someone to talk to. _

You opened the door leading into Kid's Cove, spotting Mangle laying on the ground in her animatronic body, which she quickly switched out of when she saw you. "Ey (Y/n)! How's it going?" she asked, sporting a large smile. You offered her a weak smile. "Not too well Mangle." Mangle walked up to you. "Why's that?" You explained to her what happened a few hours ago, and how you were worried that you didn't feel bad enough. "I know how you feel (y/n). We've all been there, maybe you're just getting used to it."

You frowned, sliding down the wall you were leaning on. "But I don't want to get used to it…" you grumbled. Mangle slid down next to you, wrapping a comforting arm around your shoulders. "It would be best to get used to it, you're gonna be doing that for a while." Mangle said, her voice heavy with what sounded like sadness. "I know...it's just I hate what I'm doing. I want it to stop." you said chuckling darkly. "But like you said, I'm probably gonna be doing it for a while." Mangle suddenly jumped up. "Well, how 'bout we make you not sad?" "How are we gonna do that?" you asked, standing up as well. Mangle smiled a huge smile. "A song!" Mangle walked over to the speakers in the room, typing something into the interface. The speakers revved up, then started playing a song you hadn't heard for a while.

**Play the Spice Girl's Wannabe. You know you love it.**

Mangle grabbed a microphone, her smile lighting up the room. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Mangle sang with music, pointing to you for the next lyric, which you sang gladly. "So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Mangle sang the next lyric "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," then you sang the next one like before "So tell me what you want, what you really really want," then the two of you sang the next part together "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."

Mangle smiled at you with the next line "If you want my future forget my past, if you wanna get with me better make it fast, now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine." leaving you to heat up in the face. The two of you then sang the "I'll tell you what I want." like before, bringing Mangle to the next lyric. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" once again making you heat up in the face.

"What do you think about that now you know how I feel, Say you can handle my love are you for real, I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try. If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye." Mangle motioned you to join in for the last time, the two of you singing together. "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." As the two of you sang to the song Mangle accidentally unplugged the microphone. "Oh crap." Mangle yelled, going to start the song back up, but you stopped her midway. "Mangle, it's fine," you said "I feel better now." Mangle her usual large smile, sliding down a wall, you following her.

"Hey Mangle?" "Yeah?" You wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for doing that." you said, providing your own signature smile. Mangle leaned into your arm, the two of you touching. "Anytime (y/n)." The two of you talked for a while about normal stuff, what the day is like, that sorta stuff. Then the subject of Mangle's job came up. "Does it hurt a lot to be torn up every day?" you asked. Mangle blew a quick stream of air out of her mouth. "Would it hurt if I tore you apart limb from limb?" asked Mangle, a small sneer on her mouth. Staring back at the wall, you thought about how stupid of a question that was. "Yeah, I bet it would.

Mangle's smile melted into a sad frown. "Somedays I wonder why I put up with the pain. Like, why don't I just go hide in a corner or something." Mangle sighed, taking her arm back and wrapping it around her legs, leaning over herself and resting her chin on her knees and staring off into space. "Why do I put up with it? Maybe it's just 'cause I can't do anything else." You gave Mangle a sad look. "You can do other things." Mangle let out a little chuckle. "Anytime I try to leave Ted ties me up, then throws me back in here, and even if I could leave I would die the second I left the pizzeria." Mangle stared at her hand, then curling it into a fist. "I hate this pain, maybe I should just die, just leave."

Those words hurt more than any beating from Ted. You sat up, moving in front of Mangle. "Mangle, look at me." you said in a stern voice, making Mangle multicolored eyes look into your pale blue eye and your single white pupil. "Mangle, there is something you can do." you told her. "What's that?" she asked glumly. "If I'm gonna keep killing people, I'll need someone to cheer me up, something you do wonderfully. I need you Mangle." Mangle's eyes lit up at your words. "Really?" she asked. You gave her a strong smile. "Really."

Mangle's usual smile came back, even brighter than before this time. "Thanks (y/n), I don't know why I was thinking that." you patted her on the back. "Those were some pretty dumb thoughts." Mangle took your hand, taking you to the back corner of Kid's Cove. There were some presents piled up in the corner, the top one of which she opened the lid of. She rummaged around inside, then grasping something. She brought her hand out, which held her missing eye. You stared at the bright gold eye, then Mangle brought it towards your face. "Hold still." she commanded. You did as she asked, then she put the eye inside your empty eye socket. She messed with the wires and LEDs, then you suddenly gained vision in your right eye. "Mangle, are you sure?" you asked, baffled by her choice. Mangle smiled again. "Sure as I'll ever be."

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."


End file.
